


took me a long time to say this (i like you)

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, i'm so bad at tagging ugh, woop woop!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: Wonpil has a crush on Jaehyung for almost two years and he thinks it's time to let go of his feelings as Jaehyung's senior year is almost over. So he decides to do it through the way he knows best; by singing a song.





	took me a long time to say this (i like you)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i'm back with a new jaepil fic even though i still have an ongoing one that i need to finish writing, oops. well, i'm writing this to combat my writer's block and somehow i exceeded 5k words when i planned to only write less than that lol. anyway, i rlly hope you will enjoy this!! pls send me ur comments and leave kudos cos they always make my day better ^^  
> i sincerely apologise for any grammatical errors, i'm still trying to best at it as it is not my native language.  
> i’ve also re-read this a couple of times to make sure it’s perfect and it’s definitely become the fic that i’m most proud of :)
> 
> title is from the song that inspired this fic, of course it is DAY6’s I Like You. Duhhhh.

 

Wonpil sits alone in the empty classroom with his ears plugged in by his earphones to block out any noise that could affect his concentration. He needs to finish writing the lyrics to the song that he wishes to present at this afternoon’s music club meeting. It’s important that he picks the right words to convey his true feelings that would match with the melody playing through his earphones. This will be the most personal song he has ever written and he is scared that the person he is dedicating it to will not like it.

Even though the volume of his music has turned up to almost the maximum, he could still hear the faint sounds of cheers and shouts from outside the window. He sighs and plucks out the earphones as curiosity fills him to know the cause of the disturbance. Frankly, it is partly his fault for sitting in the seat closest to the window.

Wonpil stands up to observe what is happening outside during these after school hours. He sees the courtyard where students would use it for their basketball practices or badminton practices. Of course, how could he forget that the classroom he has picked is the one that is closest to the courtyard?

There are a few people that he recognizes but only one person catches his attention. It happens to be the one who he is writing the song for. It makes Wonpil chuckle as he finds the situation amusing as if the universe knows of his own plans for the day.

“Why do you have to be the one that I fall for?” Wonpil says to himself as his eye follows every movement of a tall, blond-headed boy who is wearing a huge smile on his face as he dribbles the ball to shoot for a score.

Park Jaehyung is his name. Park Jaehyung is his crush that he has feelings for for almost two years now.

Wonpil remembers the time when he first met Jaehyung which was during the orientation week of his freshman year of high school. He remembers how he felt so out of place and foreign because he had moved to a different state for his high school years and knows no one that goes to the school. He remembers meeting Jaehyung while the older boy was trying to find new recruits for the school’s music club.

The smile and assurance that Jaehyung had given him were still fresh in his mind. He wasn’t sure at first whether to join or not because it’s been long since he had played a single note on the keyboard, let alone on the piano but Jaehyung told him that the love for music will come back if he joins the club.

His infatuation for his senior started to blossom when he heard his senior sings for the first time during the first club meeting when the seniors were required to do introductions by displaying their talents. He remembers being mesmerized by Jaehyung’s soft but also raspy voice as he strummed the acoustic guitar to the melody of Maroon 5’s Sunday Morning. Until today, the song has a special place in his heart. Whenever the song comes on the radio or the song plays when Wonpil puts his music library on shuffle, it makes his heart flutter as the memory plays vividly in his mind.

Looking back, he thanks his younger self for making the right choice by joining the music club because now he has gained confidence and friends who he knows will stick with him till the end. And that’s why he is currently writing the song now.

Wonpil plans to tell Jaehyung indirectly about his feelings during the club meeting later in the afternoon. It’s a song that he writes with the intention of letting Jaehyung go because he does not want to complicate things for Jaehyung especially since it is the older boy’s senior year so he will leave in a few months.

Wonpil also wants to let go of his feelings that he has kept bottled inside. He thinks once he has sang the song, his feelings will go away as a preparation for when he won’t see Jaehyung anymore in the hallways, or playing basketball in the courtyard or even singing during music club meetings. He feels the need to sacrifice his affection towards Jaehyung because after all, the friendship he had made with Jaehyung is far more important and precious to him and he never wants to ruins it just because of his feelings. There is also no definite outcome that his feelings would be returned.

Jaehyung suddenly turns around towards the windows where Wonpil is currently standing as soon as he has bid his teammates goodbye. It caught Wonpil off guard which makes his cheeks burn with embarrassment, knowing that Jaehyung sees him watching him play. There’s a small smile on his face as he waves before he goes to pick up his sling bag by one of the benches on the courtyard.

Wonpil sits back in his seat when he thinks back on the task at hand. He still needs to write the lyrics for the bridge and then it would finally be done. He taps on the single line paper of his notebook with his pencil as he stares at the words on top of the page.

_For Jaehyung._

A knock on the door pulls Wonpil away from his thoughts so he looks up to see who is standing by the door. He could already tell who it is when he heard the knock but he still hopes that it isn’t the person who has been on his mind all day.

“Wonpil-ssi,” Jaehyung enters the classroom to approach Wonpil, “Why are you sitting here all alone? Watching me play as if you’re Slender Man or something.” A laugh escapes his lips which sounds like music to Wonpil’s ears. It sounds far more beautiful than the melody he has written for the song.

Wonpil quickly closes the notebook before Jaehyung comes near him and could see whatever he’s been writing. “Just finishing up the song I’m writing.” He shrugs, “Sitting here is better than at the library.”

Jaehyung nods, “Oh, is that the song that you’re going to sing today? You sounded serious when you told Brian and I at lunch yesterday.”

“It’s nothing serious,” Wonpil lies as he shakes his head, “I just want to share and receive feedback on it. After all, it’s been a while since I’ve sung during our club meetings.”

“Your songs are always good so you have nothing to worry.” Jaehyung’s eyes glance at the notebook on the desk, “Mind giving me a sneak peek?”

“No!” Wonpil replies too quickly which causes Jaehyung to look puzzled, “It’s not finished yet.” He adds. Jaehyung cannot see the page where he has written the lyrics, especially because there is a ‘For Jaehyung’ written on top which will make it too obvious that the song is written for him.

Jaehyung laughs, “Okay then. I’ll just wait till the club meeting.”

“You better not let me down!” His senior says before he turns to leave the classroom.

Wonpil lays back on his seat and sighs when he hears Jaehyung’s words. He cannot let Jaehyung feel disappointed towards his own song.

-

The song is finally finished twenty minutes before the club meeting begins and now Wonpil is heading towards the music room which is situated on the other side of the building.

“Wonpil hyung!”

It is his best friend from a year below him, Dowoon who is running towards him from the cafeteria. Wonpil waves and smiles as his nerves subdue a little upon seeing his best friend.

“Are you okay, hyung? You look a little pale.” Dowoon asks, looking concerned. “Are you ready?”

Wonpil is thankful that at least there is someone who he can trust to share his burdens with. Only Dowoon knows of Wonpil’s feelings for Jaehyung and it is because of a silly mistake on his part. Somehow Dowoon accidentally went through Wonpil’s notebook to tear off a blank page but instead, he stumbles upon a poetry and unfinished song lyrics written for Jaehyung.

“I think I am.” Wonpil says, “I just can’t wait to get this over with.”

Dowoon puts a hand around Wonpil shoulders and squeezes his arm reassuringly, “It’s going to go well.”

Silence accompanies the two of them as they walk to the music room because the whole school is empty except for some other clubs that are also having their meetings. The silence is actually comforting for Wonpil because he needs to memorize the lyrics, focus on the melody and also to keep himself at ease. His heart beats faster as he gets closer to the music room and he knows he will be greeted by Jaehyung.

“Hey, that’s the person we’ve all been waiting for!”

As predicted, Jaehyung greets Wonpil and Dowoon with a huge smile and the other students who are idly keeping themselves busy while waiting has shifted their attention to the stiff, awkward Wonpil who is standing by the door.

Dowoon pushes Wonpil by the shoulders to step inside the music room. Frankly, Wonpil is thankful that he has Dowoon who keeps him grounded and focus on reality rather than being stuck in his anxious state of mind.

There is already a keyboard set up for Wonpil in the middle of the room. It seems like Jaehyung knows Wonpil all too well and helps with the preparation so there would be no more delay.

He takes his notebook out of his backpack and turns to the page where it is scribbled with his messy handwritings of the music notes and lyrics to the song. He notices that his hands are shaking at this point and he doesn’t know how to prevent it from being too obvious for the others to see. He has never felt this nervous to perform, not even as close as to the nervousness he had felt during the competitions he has participated in other states.

“Wonpil-ssi, just take your time.”

Wonpil perks up and see it is Brian hyung who says it and offers him a smile too. He feels touched but he couldn’t help to feel a pang of pain stabbing through his chest seeing how close Brian hyung and Jaehyung are sitting together. It’s wrong to feel envious towards his seniors but the feeling just comes naturally.

Once the notebook has been placed on the music stand, keyboard plugged in and everyone is seated, Wonpil is ready to play and he will try his hardest to sing every word of his song with full of meaning. He hopes that after the song finishes, his crush for Jaehyung would not burden him as much as before.

“Today, I will sing a song. It’s called I Like You.”

There are claps around the room and Brian hyung adds, “Oooh, are you confessing to me right now?”

Wonpil steals a glance at Jaehyung who seems unfazed by his friend’s comment but instead, he is focused to hear what Wonpil has to sing. He is hoping to get a smile or a ‘good luck’ from Jaehyung like he always gets but today, he receives none. Deciding not to dwell on it even further, Wonpil’s fingers begin to tap on the keys according to the music sheet before him.

 

_The days that go as my will_

_There weren’t many_

_Actually, many didn’t go the way I’d like_

_Feels like today might be one of them_

_It’s concerning me_

_After I say this_

_I’m not sure if we can_

_Face each other again, smiling_

_Go back to what we were, I don’t know_

_But still, I have to say this_

Wonpil chooses to avoid making any eye contact with the audience even though that is the number one rule that he has learned during his time as a music club member. Brian hyung always stresses on the importance of eye contact but right now, Wonpil is afraid to do it because he knows that his eyes will immediately search for Jaehyung’s. So, he only focuses on the music sheet and his fingers tapping according to the notes on the keyboard.

_I like you_

_I tried to hold it down_

_But I can’t do this anymore_

_Took me a long time_

_To say this_

_I want to love_

_You_

 

His heart beats so fast as he sings the lyrics to the chorus because this is it. This is the words that he has always wanted to tell Jaehyung but never has the courage to do it until today. Now, it’s already out in the clear and everyone here knows of his true feelings even though they have no clue as to who the words is specifically made to.

 

_Your eyes are shaking_

_They’re shaking my heart also_

_When this passes_

_I’m not sure if we can_

_Go back to the time_

_When we were casual_

_I don’t know_

_Still, I have to say this_

_I_

 

_I like you_

_I tried to hold it down_

_But I can’t do this anymore_

 

The weight of the secret that Wonpil has carried all these years supposed to feel lighter, makes him breathe a little better after letting out his confession like this. But he feels it heavier, it gets harder for him to breathe and he could also feel that tears are starting to pool inside his eyes. He doesn’t want to let any of the tears to fall, it’s embarrassing enough to be singing this in front of his crush and his club members.

Wonpil lifts his head up even though he knows it’s a terrible idea. He knows it but he needs to see Jaehyung.

A tear falls down his cheek when his eyes meet Jaehyung’s. He can’t tell whatever Jaehyung is feeling because his face though focused on Wonpil’s performance, is unreadable and blank.

He then stops playing the keyboard abruptly and wipes the tear on his cheek, “I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.”

There is a chatter going around the room as confusion fills everyone’s mind not only on the abrupt finish to the performance but also to the purpose of the performance. There are people already discussing on whoever is Wonpil’s crush and people talking about how Wonpil probably didn’t have anyone in particular when he wrote the song.

“Okay,” Brian says as he claps his hands, which makes everyone mimics the same gesture. He stands up from his seat to approach Wonpil and to probably start a discussion on the song as they would always do in prior meetings. “That was really good, Wonpil.”

“I have to go.” Wonpil says, already picking up his backpack, leaving the keyboard and music stand as it is.

He cannot bear to be in that room anymore because he can feel all eyes are watching his every move now as if he is naked. He also feels the embarrassment after the aftermath and needs to get out of the room as soon as possible.

“Uh, sure.” Brian replies, then watches as Wonpil exits the room in a hurried manner. “Bye . . ?”

Once Wonpil is in the corridor, the tears that he thought had dried, begin to fall down his cheeks that cause his vision to be slightly blurred. Frankly, it feels good to let his feelings out by crying after what had happened. Now, he regrets singing that song because what did he think that could come out of it? He is so naïve and stupid to think that his feelings for Jaehyung would go away as soon as he utters the word, “I Like You” and he could finally move on but no.

His feelings just get deeper and now he doesn’t want to ever say goodbye to Jaehyung in a couple of months from now.

Unlike always, there are no comments from Jaehyung after the performance and that makes Wonpil feels even worse.

 

-

 

Wonpil lies awake in the dark of his bedroom after waking up from the nap he had as soon as he arrived home. He’s glad that his family members were not at home when he arrived because he looked horrible with tear-stained cheeks and a snotty nose. If his sister or mother sees him in that state, he’ll have to answer a million of their questions.

He can see that he’s getting messages because his phone screen would light up and vibrates on his bedside table but he chooses to ignore it. Before he has gone to sleep, he has turned his phone to silent mode but he thinks that he should have switched it off altogether.

Unable to bear with the buzzing of his phone, he takes it and unlocks it without seeing the messages he has received on his lock screen but instead he immediately goes to his text conversation with Dowoon.

 

**Hyung, are you okay? [4:35pm]**

**Do you want me to meet you at your house? [4:37pm]**

**Text me when you’re home please. [4:45pm]**

**[4:50pm] I just needed to go.**

**[5:11pm] Oh, Dowoon, can you please take my notebook for me?**

**[5:11pm] I’m home and I just realised I left it.**

**Okay :) [5:12pm]**

**[8:27pm] Hey Dowoon, bring the notebook tomorrow. I’ll take it during lunchtime.**

**Wonpil hyung, I don’t know how to say this. [8:28pm]**

**[8:28pm] What?**

**Uh, Jaehyungie hyung has your notebook. [8:29pm]**

Wonpil blinks a few times to make sure what he has read is real and true. He immediately calls Dowoon because he needs the confirmation on this. If Jaehyung really has his notebook, then he is doomed.

“Pick up, pick up!” Wonpil tells himself as he waits impatiently for the younger boy to answer.

“Hyung!” Dowoon finally answers on the fifth ring, “I can explain.”

“You better! What do you mean Jaehyungie hyung has the notebook? How did that happen?” Wonpil is practically screaming into his phone at this point and he doesn’t care if it makes Dowoon’s ears bleed or something because this is the younger boy’s fault to let this happen.

Dowoon sighs, “See, I was cleaning up after your mess, music stand and all after Brian hyung said it’s time they end the class shortly after you left. Then, Jae hyung came up from behind me and took the notebook from the music stand before I could. I tried to take it from him but he left without a word.”

“Why would he take it?” Wonpil mumbles, more of asking it to himself.

“Do you think he figured it out?”

“I hope not.”

“I mean, he’s been weird right from the start of the performance when you introduced the song. Then, I was watching him as I sat behind him and he didn’t even flinch. He was perfectly still in his seat which is so unlike him.” Dowoon says, “He didn’t even say anything or laugh at Younghyungie hyung’s joke.”

Before Wonpil could say anything, he feels his phone vibrates against his cheek. It’s another text from someone which he intends to ignore and continue with the call with Dowoon but it won’t stop.

“Dowoon, someone’s texting me. I’ll call you back.”

“Okay, I’m here if you need anything.”

He opens his notification bar to find he has 5 new messages from Jaehyung.

 

**Wonpil [8:38pm]**

**I tried calling but it says you’re busy now [8:39pm]**

**And you haven’t been replying to any of my texts [8:39pm]**

**Meet me at the park near your house? [8:40pm]**

**9PM. Please. [8:40pm]**

Wonpil’s heart is racing so fast that he feels as if he could faint at any moment now. He feels lightheaded and anxiety fills inside him. Jaehyung definitely must have read the lyrics and saw that it was for him. There are scribbles of Jaehyung’s name all over the notebook. It would be the only reason why Jaehyung wants to meet him tonight instead of waiting till tomorrow.

He really does not want to go and plans on pretending like he didn’t see the text at all. He could just lie about it the next morning when he sees Jaehyung at school but what difference would it make? If Jaehyung already knows of his feelings, then there is no reason to run away than to face up to whatever consequences that entail.

**[8:45pm] I’ll be there.**

Wonpil reluctantly texts back and looks at the time. He has 15 minutes to make himself look presentable and to prepare for what’s to come. 15 minutes.

 

-

 

Wonpil spots the blond headed boy sitting on one of the swings with the familiar notebook on his lap as his feet pushes against the ground to move the swing. Every step he takes towards Jaehyung feels heavy and hesitant but he is already there and there is no turning back now.

“Hey,” Wonpil greets as he gets closer to Jaehyung, “Sorry if I was late.”

Jaehyung looks up to meet Wonpil’s eyes and smiles. “You weren’t. I was just early.”

Wonpil sits on the swing beside Jaehyung’s and his eyes glance on the notebook on the older boy’s lap. He doesn’t mention it though, he rather waits for Jaehyung to break the ice first.

“I was looking forward to hearing your whole song, you know.” Jaehyung says.

 “I can sing it again at our next meeting if you want.”

“It’s a good song. It made me jealous of the person inspired you to write it.” Jaehyung replies, “Like always, you never cease to amaze me with your lyrics. Brian should be scared that someone will take his spot as the best lyricist in the club.”

Wonpil laughs in return and smiles at the compliment, “Nah, he’s way, way, way better than me. He’s a lyrical genius while I still have lots to learn.”

He feels a little at ease with Jaehyung cracking a joke as if they’re just hanging out in the cold like they would regularly do when there are late music practices for upcoming competitions. Jaehyung lives nearby so they would always walk home together at night and stop by the convenience store on the way to buy snacks so they could talk some more at this park. There are many fond memories made during their time spent together and during these times too, Wonpil’s feelings for Jaehyung had developed.

Jaehyung clears his throat which brings Wonpil back to reality, “You left your notebook.”

“Yeah,” Wonpil puts his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, his voice starts to shake, “I told Dowoon to get it for me but—”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyung cuts him off, “I took it without your permission.”

Wonpil makes a motion to take the notebook from Jaehyung’s lap but he is too slow. Jaehyung has already taken it from his lap and is holding it up in the air.

“Hyung, give it back please.”

Jaehyung smiles mischievously, “Wonpil, is there something you want to tell me?” He raises his eyebrow teasingly, acting like he is clueless.

 _Two can play in this game, Jaehyung._ Besides, it delays the time Wonpil has to admit about his crush. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. So, just please give me my notebook so we can all go home.”

“Oh really?” Jaehyung pushes his spectacles higher on his nose bridge before he flips open the notebook, “I see there’s a lot of my name here. Hmm,” Then he looks at Wonpil, “Do you perhaps have a crush on me?”

Wonpil hides his face with his hands because now Jaehyung really does know of his feelings and is making fun of him for it. “Hyung, please stop. I don’t like you.”

Jaehyung laughs hysterically, hand on his stomach, full on laughing till the notebook falls from his hand and onto the ground. “Wonpil-ssi, you are head over heels for _me_.”

It hurts Wonpil seeing Jaehyung laughing after knowing of his pining crush on him. He already foresees this is as one of the horrible outcomes if he ever tells his feelings. That Jaehyung would not take it seriously and just makes fun of him for it.

“I’m going home.” Wonpil says, picks up the notebook on the ground and turns to leave.

The laughs from Jaehyung stops and Wonpil hears his name being called but he refuses to turn around or stop walking. He continues instead, walking towards his home.

“Wonpil-ssi,” Jae calls again, this time he manages to catch up to Wonpil and grabs onto his arm to stop him from walking any further, “I’m sorry for laughing. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Wonpil stares ahead, he sees rows of trees lining the pathway towards his neighborhood, he sees the yellow lights from the lamp posts and he really wants to stare at Jaehyung’s face but he can’t. He cannot bear to see Jaehyung’s face now because then he would not leave as he has intended to do.

“Why?” Jaehyung asks, “Why do you like me? Why did you wait this long? Were you never going to tell me if I never find out who you wrote that song for?”

“What difference would it make?” Wonpil answers softly, “Tell me what difference would it make? I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I don’t want to be rejected. That’s why I wrote that song for you, thinking that I could let go of my feelings. But I was wrong. It was a mistake and I’m stupid.”

“Wonpil, please look at me.” Jaehyung tugs at the sleeve of Wonpil’s jacket, “Please.”

Wonpil wants to get away from Jaehyung’s grip and just run home but his feet are glued to the ground. With a defeated sigh, he turns around to face Jaehyung.

He is surprised when Jaehyung envelops him into a tight hug which causes his notebook to slip through his hand and onto the ground. He wraps his arms around Jaehyung’s waist while Jaehyung’s arms are wrapped around his shoulders.

With them being this close, Wonpil can hear Jaehyung’s heartbeat given the fact that they have a height difference so Wonpil’s head rests against the older boy’s chest. It’s beating fast, similar to Wonpil’s own heartbeat.

“I like you too, Wonpil. Gosh, I like you so much.”

Wonpil has such a bad reflex because now there are tears falling down his cheeks after hearing Jaehyung’s words. How can this be real? This feels like a dream. He originally has today planned out perfectly with variables and hypothesizes like it’s a science experiment but it has gone completely different than what he has imagined.

“Why do you have to tell me so late? We only have a few months left together. Then I’m gonna leave school and leave you behind.” Jaehyung says, “Gosh you’re so stupid!”

Wonpil peels away from Jaehyung and says, “Excuse me? You’re blaming me?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyung sniffles, “Your fault.”

“How about you?” Wonpil demands, wiping his tears away, “Why don’t you ever tell me? All you do is tease me like I’m your little brother. And you’re always with Brian hyung so I thought . . .”

That makes Jaehyung laughs again, “Are you crazy? You thought there’s something going on between Brian and I?”

“Okay, I’m wrong?”

“Sure, we have fooled around before but he likes someone else and I like someone else so it never worked out.”

“So, you really like me, hyung?” Wonpil asks as he inches closer to Jaehyung again, “like, _really_ like me?”

“As surprised as you are, yes.” Jaehyung smiles shyly, “I do. I never thought I would fall for you but you got me stumbling down a staircase, rolling down the hill, diving headfirst into the water from a cliff, kind of falling for you.”

That makes Wonpil chuckle, “Nice description.”

“Come here,” Jaehyung opens his arms for Wonpil to hug him again, “I’m feeling cold.”

“Your fault for not wearing warm enough.”

“I just thought you’re hot enough so you can warm me up easily.”

“Oh my god, you are so cheesy.”

Wonpil asks curiously, “So, how long have you liked me?”

“It was never just a moment where I thought, ‘wow I like this small, lanky kid’”, Jaehyung teases which receives a smack on his shoulder from Wonpil, “but spending more time with you made me realise that I love being with you and I want to spend all my time with you if I could. Especially because I love getting reactions from you when I tease you.”

“For me, I like you from the moment I heard you sing.” Wonpil confesses, “I thought that this hyung is so cool and I want to be like him. You’re the inspiration that made me want to pursue music as a career after I leave school.”

“So, in a way, I’m your idol?”

Wonpil rolls his eyes, “Sure if that will make you sleep at night. Then, as I got to know you more, I like hearing you talk about music, how you share new songs for me to listen and giving me advice on how I can improve myself as a musician. All those times we spent practicing for music competitions and sitting here at the park afterward are the memories that I will cherish forever.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Jaehyung says as he pulls away from the hug, “I really wish we didn’t take this long to tell.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Wonpil says, truthfully. “But I have to let you go.”

Jaehyung shakes his head, “No, I won’t leave you. There’s plenty of universities nearby . . . I’ll just have to apply the ones that can offer me the course I want.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll just have to make most of the time we have left.”

Wonpil feels Jaehyung’s lips pressed against his forehead softly. It makes him smile and lessens his worries for the future of them both.

“Let’s go home.”

Wonpil never imagined the day would turn out like this. After a failed attempt at confessing his feelings to his crush through a song, he never thought that his best friend’s fault could help end the night on a happy note. Maybe he has to thank Dowoon after all by treating him lunch tomorrow after he tells what has happened tonight.

“You’ll have to buy me a new notebook because you have made mine dirty.”

“And you have to sing that song again. This time, I want you to tell them that you wrote it for me.”

“Oh, so you’ll get all the glory, huh?”

“Well, it’s not every day someone writes you a love song, is it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe to my profile if you like so you can get email notifications whenever i upload a new fic :)  
> thank you for reading & have a nice day!  
> you can always reach me on twitter: @honeywonpil x


End file.
